Atosh
"Are you fucking underestimating me?! You seriously think you little shits are enough to beat me?!" — Atosh Atosh (アトシュ, Atoshyu) is a character from Summon Night 5. Personality He is a very violent and rude man that stands by his motto: “A weak criminal is just a wuss, but a criminal that's not feared is just shit”. He is very prideful of being a gangster and will never flint or run during a battle, even if his opponent is the Silvalier or the Eucross. He feels pleasure fighting strong opponents, he feels that lines like “fair and square” are mere excuses for the weaklings. Therefore, he never hesitates on doing sneak attacks of placing lethal traps. Background Atosh is one of the main members in the Crimson Chain organization. He is the young leader of the organization’s combat squad and is always in the front lines during any battle. He is infamous for being an uncontrollable member in the organization, that just do as he pleases. However, there is but only one person he obeys: Meadow. He does know that he is someone with a rank much higher than him, so not obeying him would be a problem, but more importantly, he knowns that Meadow is a lot smarter than himself, thus, he always know what is the best course of action. Therefore, when Meadown goes to open a branch in Savorle City, he goes together with his own battle squad. He didn't knew the old turtle would bring two kids along. Since Atosh was the younger member in the group, they always try to befried him, what made him very angry, since he thinks that they are too noisy. Development He meets with the main character for the first time when he he bumps on Torque, causing them to discuss over who should apologise. The protagonist tries to stop their fight but only makes Atosh angrier. Noticing the uniform weared by the main lead, he decides that it was better to let it go and to don't make a scene next to a summoner. Unknown to him by that time that they would cross their ways in many other occasions. When the organization tried to steal a royal treasure coming from Silturn in a ship, the mission failed because of most or Atosh squad been defeated by a single woman. Atosh was not sure what would be the result if he was not fight the woman so they fled. During their escape, he meet with the protagonist for the first time as enemies. They were "formally introduced" by Abert and begin their long cat & rat game. Atosh would run into the main character on many times to come. During such one of such occasions, he was helping another group of criminal who kidnapped Ruelly Kamishiro. Even after Ruelly had been rescued by the protagonist, she still kept a grudge against him, while in Atosh's point of view, he was just doing his work and didn't even cared much for her, what made Ruelly create a one side rivalry with him. Some times later, a man named Ghift from the legendary Colorless Faction showed up in their hideout. Atosh knew that, back when their organization was known as Crimson Gloves, they were just a battle squad for the Colorless, so he was ready to kill Ghift before he could try to act as a boss. However, he asked for a service like any other client and even promissed to share part of his research to them, something that was clearly beneficial to them, as his research was about super ssoldiers. However, Atosh's instincts could tell that Ghift was bad news. He tried to keep an eye on him, but it was in vain. Ghift experiment transformed his men into monsters, and every time someone were wounded by the monsters, they also became one one them. Meadow decided to look for help with people from the Deep Town and left the rest in Atosh's hand. During this time, Atosh run into the main party once again and they make a truce to fight against the creatures sent by Ghift together. For two times they would make the same truce. After the second one, Atosh collapsed of exhaustion and the heroes took this oportunit to capture him. He didn't share any information with the Silvalier, but the main character asked for Albert to talk with him. In their conversation, the protagonist made the absurd suggestion for Atosh to help they team to locate and fight against Ghift, in exchange for his cooperation, this would give Atosh the opportunity to kill Ghift with his own hands. Atosh was not expecting to hear something like that from an "ally of justice", but this proposal was more than enough for him. This made Atosh start to like the protagonist's unorthodox style. He revealed to the group all possible hideouts owned by the Crimson Chain that Ghift could possibly have used as his laboratory, but they just run into more monsters. Ghift was in the last hideout visited by them, and was fast to escape. However, Ghift panicked by the sight of his trusted Nether Beasts becoming useless before a new light ability awakened by the main lead, giving them the opportunity to capture him. Atosh had lost his chance to kill Ghift, but got another shot when the summoner criminal was "rescued" by a weird robot. Atosh took advantage of the chaos to also make his escape but, this time, he was nice to wait for the main party in a park right in front of the Eucross bureau. He still wanted to kill Ghift but knew there was too many creatures for him to defeat alone, so he made a similar proposal from the last time: If they helped him fight against Ghift, this would give them the opportunity to arrest Atosh as well. The main character was fast to accept this deal, to no one surprise. Before they began their search, Aosh asked to talk in particular with the main lead to give his thanks for letting Loggins - his right-hand man - rest in peace. The protagonist got shocked by seeing that Atosh did care for his men, and Atosh even felt a bit guilty as he said it could have been his fault for giving too much pressure to Loggins. This made the protagonist change his opinion about Atosh. While looking for the mad summoner, they found Exela & Veloce in one of the hideouts, Atosh shows his own "particular" way to care for his allies by saying that they should just run and never return again if they were to just be hiding all the time. After being helped by Flootier, they restored their pact and joined the group. They eventually found Ghift guarded by even more humans turned into Nether creatures, but this time, the victims were from the Crimson Chain's assassination squad. Atosh, that had some expectations from them, was furious to see them acting as mere puppets for Ghift. He fought against the colorless summoner, until Ghift fell into complete madness and made himself be possessed by a Nether creature. Using his new powers, the summoner created a artificial moon made entirely of Nether beasts. The party eventually borrowed help from a special power from the Eucross to reach Ghift into this new moon to finally kill him. Ending After their fight, Ghift was able to slash though the protagonist in a final surprise attack, but Atosh noticed the sword used for this attack was just a toy made of wood. They made their return to Lyndbaum, but Atosh was able to somehow escape again. Some months later, the main lead begin a hunting for summoners make researches about Nether beasts when Atosh suddenly appeared in one of the suspects laboratory looking for the protagonist. Atosh bluntly ordered for the main character to become "his possession". Not geeting exactly what Atosh meant with that declaration, the protagonist asked for a explanation. Atosh just said that he had fallen for the main lead's fighting prowess and style, now wanting to take the main character as his partner. Since the protagonist wanted to capture Atosh too, they make a new deal were the winner would obtain the loser. Atosh was satisfied with this since he always get what he loves by force. The result of this fight is not revealed. Abilities He is one of the strongest enemies that the heroes will have to fight during the game. He has the confidence to go out against the entire party by himself. He equips chains in battle and his attacks can reach a range of 3 spaces in the grid. He is also capable of performing tricky attacks like pulling his opponents with the chain. A very fearsome opponent to battle against on an upper hill field. Trivia *Atosh rapidly became one of the most popular male character in the franchise. His ending (nicknamed AtoAru ending, after Atosh & Arca), became one of the most popular in the game. *Atosh is a rare case in the entire history of fictional works where a villain that becomes one of the main character's allies, remains a villain for even after. *It's not visible in the game's graphics, but Atosh's chains are rusted. This is on purpose, just to make his victims suffer even if they manage to escape. Gallery SN5-Atosh1.png|Full Body Official Art SN5-Atosh3.jpg|Atosh concept art 1 SN5-Atosh4.jpg|Atosh concept art 2 SN5-Atosh5.jpg|Atosh ending Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character